DragonBall AF
' ''DragonBall AF ' ''(Awesome fiction) is the Official Fan-Made Series 120 Years after the Events of the Frieza Saga. NOTE: ALL THE INFORMATION YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS BASED ON MY INFORMATION AND MAY OR MAY NOT BE REAL, DO NOT TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY. History Dragonball AF was all Started by Fans long ago after Dragonball GT ended, as a sequel to the Dragonball Series. When a Big Fan made a Well-drawn pic of a Super Saiyan 5 Goku. Then it all started. Fan's started making more pic's and more pic's and then made videos on Youtube about it. Then Storylines started getting made. New Transformations and New Characters started being made. Soon, Xicor, a Half God-Half Saiyan Man was made with a story behind him. Not too long ago after, Toyble, a Company in Japan started making Pictures and even a Manga (Japenese Comic Book) about it. Even though Toei Animation and Funimation have nothing to do with it, and original Dragonball Creator Akira Toriyoma has no thoughts of continuing the Dragonball Series, Fans will not let the Series die, even if it means using all their time a day drawing fake Pictures of Cartoon Characters. Sagas These are the Official Named Sagas in DragonBall AF. There are Many New ones with New Enemies. These are: *Xicor Saga: When Xicor, Goku and a Gods Son attacks Earth. *Broly Saga: When Broly Returns as a Super Saiyan 3, 4, and 5. *Coolza Saga: When Frieza and Cooler escape Hell and Fuse in a Failed Attempt to Destroy the Z-Fighters. New Characters There are many new Characters in the Series, and most are enemys and Some aren't really even new but have more of a role. These are: *Goku Jr: He was Born 100 Years after GT ended. He was only featured in the last GT Episode and in the only GT Movie, ''A Heros Legacy. ''In Dragonball AF he is an adult Super Saiyan and best friends with Vegeta Jr. He helps alot and can be considered one of the Main Characters. *Vegeta Jr: He was also born 100 Years after GT. He was featured only in the last GT episode with his mother. He acts like Vegeta but a little more friendly. He plays a large role as a Super Saiyan and can be considered one of the Main Characters. * Xicor: He is the Main enemy in the Xicor Saga. He is Gokus' third child and his mother is a God and his father is a Martial Arts Master (Goku). He is evil and tries destroying Goku and his friends. He was born a Super Saiyan 5. *More Will be added as soon as More info is discovered. New Transformations There are many new Transformations in DragonBall AF. Most are Saiyan Transformation but there are some others. These are: *Super Saiyan 5: It is the Main Transformation in the whole series (IT really started the series!). It is acheived by Goku, Vegeta and Broly. Xicor is born a Super Saiyan 5. It multiples the Users Power by 700x. The Users body grows Gray Fur and long Gray hair, he gets blue pants and a Green Waist Skirt with 4 Japensese Symbols for Fire, Earth, Water and Air on it. *Great Gray Ape: You must be a Super Saiyan 4 and look at the full-moon to Transform into a Great Gray Ape (You have to have Great SS4 Power and at least used SS4 twice). You Grow into a Large Ape like any other and turn Gray, after you gain control you will Become a Super Saiyan 5. *Super Saiyan 6: This form isn't much seen in the Series and suceeds Super Saiyan 5. It multiplys the users Power by 900x. The User grows Yellow Fur and gets Blue Pants and a Yellow Skirt like Waist Protector. You must be a Great Yellow Ape and gain control to become Super Saiyan 6. New Fusions There are many new Fusions in the Series as well. These are: *Gogeta Jr.: The Fusion of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.. He is in the Broly Saga. He can go Super Saiyan 3 and is not very, but powerful enough to take down Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly. He stands no match though for Super Saiyan 4 Broly. He appears once. *Vegito Jr.: The Potara Fusion of Goku Jr. and Vegito Jr.. He is in the Broly Saga as a What if character. He can go Super Saiyan 2 and is just a little more powerful than Gogeta Jr. *Coolza: The Fusion of Frieza and Cooler. He is Very Powerful, and can be on par with a Super Saiyan 5. *More Soon. Enjoy Please Enjoy the Story. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragonball AF Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Fan Fiction